A Very Chazzy Christmas
by Dark Angel Of Wind
Summary: a Yugioh GX version of a christmas Carol inspired by lil Kuriboh's Seto Kaiba version, if you havent seen it go to the official website and check it out. pure hilarity. T for language


**A very Chazzy Christmas**

**by Dark Angel of Wind**

**Summary: a Yugioh GX version of a christmas Carol inspired by lil Kuriboh's Seto Kaiba version, if you havent seen it go to the official website and check it out. pure hilarity.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything Yugioh GX **

**Claimers: I DO however own Cassandra, Kal, and Elanora Walker.**

**DA- well christmas time is a-comin' and I just felt like doin this. might make another Tokai siblings short but cuz I shall be leaving for Pittsburg tomorrow and shall be away from a compy for four days (ZOMG HOW WILL I SURVIVE?! T-T) I shall post this before I leave, hope you all enjoy it!**

**#**

**It was Christmas Eve and all of Domino City was a-buzz with holiday spirit and good cheer.**

**That is all of Domino City except for the head of Princeton Corps. Chazz just sat at his head office desk working and working, like he did every year.**

"Will you shut up?! nobody cares about Narrarators nowadays your of no use!"

**Even the poor Narrator was not free from this cold young man's abuse.**

"Your constant rhyming is giving me a migraine, how much will it take for you go to just go away?"

**And as much as I love to talk about your story of woe and awe, I do believe that I must stay.**

"fine then I shall just ignore you for now. I am far far to busy to deal with you, you insolent COW."

**....well I have heard about as much as I can take. so long dear reader and please take care, for this young man's attitude I did not make.**

"Finally some peace and quite, and even that annoying Rhyming is gone."

Chazz continued his work with renewed vigor and groaned when his thoughts were once again interrupted by a knock on his door.

"what IS it?!" He yelled at the door.

"just me to bring you some goodies and some holiday cheer!"

Jaden poked his head through the door with his trademark grin making Chazz groan with displeasure.

"what the hell are you doing here?" Jaden asked with a happy look in his eyes, "Its Christmas eve you should be spending time with your friends and family! not sitting here working like a dog."

Chazz was about to reply when he looked up from his work to see Jaden wearing a santa clause hat and a green sweater with Rodolph on it and a red bag slung over his shoulder.

"Jaden I do not have time to play with you today, as this is the busiest time of the year. and please tell me that you are volunterring and have not gone insane"

Jaden smiled and nodded as he motioned to the bag over his shoulder.

"oh this? yea I've volunteered to gather gifts to the homeless shelter down near my place. and I've just come by to see if you had anything you wanted to donate, you know. Old toys, clothes, some canned goods, the works."

Chazz snorted and looked back to his work.

"If they truly wanted anything they should work hard themselves to get it and stop pestering hard workers like myself to mooch and beg for things we had to earn."

Jaden gasped in shock and frowned with sadness and anger in his eyes.

"some are too young to work and too ill to go out. It has been snowing rather harshly these past few weeks and even the older ones can't go out to sell their wares!"

"then they should just appreciate what they have and not be so damn greedy"

Jaden huffed in anger as he went towards the door.

"Another reason I came was to give you the invitation to Zane and Syrus's Christmas party tomorrow morning, Merry Christmas you old scrooge and may you get whats coming to you!"

Jaden slammed the door in a huff and Chazz simply nodded as he continued his work.

#

It was late at night, close to early morning. and Chazz was still at his office....snoring.

He had never left his office as he had tried to pull an all night-er, but accidentally fell asleep after he told the rest of the staff that they had to come back to work tomorrow bright and early.

"wakey wakey, little Chazz."

Chazz awoke with quite a start, for in front of him was a little girl with silver hair done up in pony-tails. her bright blue eyes sparkled with delight and her pale white skin shined bright in the luminescent moonlight. she giggled as she twirled her pearl white dress with feathery frills at the cuffs of her sleeves and the hem of the skirt. her knee high button white boots clicked as she fixed her silver beret and on her back were little white wings. around her neck, a silvery blue wing pendant.

"you've got to be kidding me, kid where do you think you are? It's late, and I have work, and I am quite sure that your folks must be looking for you"

The silvery girl giggled a giggle that chimed like a bell. she twirled again and stopped when she was face to face with him.

"sorry little Chazz but I'm a little late tonight. AS a tradition I was searching for any you had thought of as a partner to give you a warning first, but it seems that nobody ever WANTED to work with you so I just came in" She pouted cutely and held her tiny hands into fists above her chest, "I do hope that isn't a problem?"

Chazz shook his head and rubbed his temples

"I must be dreaming still, that will not do. I have to wake up there is still much work to do"

The girl laughed loudly covering her mouth with her hands as her beret lopsided a bit.

"sorry, but this isn't a dream little chazz. For I am the ghost of christmas past. and i have come to show you of Christmas's for you of long ago. and hopefully you shall once again be all a-glow!"

Chazz rolled his eyes.

"sure kid, I read the book too. now go back to your momma and HEY!"

Chazz was glomped from behind as the silvery girl threw her arms around his neck and bathed them both in a golden light.

a few minutes later Chazz and the little girl were standing in front of a large mansion that Chazz knew very well. very well indeed.

The girl fluttered her wings and hovered above the ground, smiling sweetly at Chazz who just stood there. Staring at the house he knew so well from long ago.

"This is...this is my Mothers Mansion. When father divorced her she got this entire place with joint custody of me and my brothers."

"so you recognize it then?"

Chazz snapped at the girl.

"of course I recognize it, I spent all my summers here and most of the holidays as well....my mother was sickly and often quite ill. so she couldn't play with me as often as I would have liked. but I still loved her and held her dear to my heart."

The girl smiled and hovered closer to the house, tugging Chazz along, until they went thought the mansion walls and were inside the house.

"WHAt THE?! HOW DID YOU?!"

"if you must call me by name, Elanora or El will do just fine. as for how we came inside the house, we are not from this time so nothing can touch us nor hear us. now watch and I think you'll see something familer."

They were in the main hallway. a big christmas tree took up the entire place, it was covered in silver tinsel and decorations of all colors. all the house was covered in holly and trimmings and the doorways hung with mistletoe.

Chazz frowned as he saw a small grinning version of himself in a black and white baseball shirt and baggy jeans running up the stairs laughing as he was being chased by another little boy with dark blue hair and wearing a green V sweater and pin strip blue pants.

"...Zane, I almost forgot that he used to come over to play. his family wanted to collaborate with our company back then so they would send Zane over and soon after Syrus was born they would send him too"

Chazz and Elanora both followed the boys and Chazz's eyes widened a bit as he recalled this day.

"oh shit. no way. no fucking way. take me back right now!"

In front of him was Zane and younger Chazz playing with a train set laughing as they made train noises together.

"boys, would you like to open your presents now?"

Younger chazz's face broke out in a smile that spread across his face as he ran to hug his mother.

"MOTHER!"

Miss Princeton had flowing raven hair that waved past her back and had a navy ribbon tied behind her head. she was wearing a blue and white royal dress with a silver cross necklace. she was pale but her eyes glowed and her smile was warm.

"now now darling, don't hug so hard. I'm suprised you two didn't wake me. It is Christmas after all."

young Chazz shook his head as he let go of his mother.

"you looked sick so I let you sleep in while zane and me played. Slade and Jagger are with daddy so I thought that If you got some more sleep then you'll be better and it'll be the best christmas ever!"

his mother beamed at him and walked over to Zane who was slightly bashful.

"would you like to join us Zane? you are more then welcome."

Zane smiled and nodded.

Older Chazz and Elanora watched as the young Chazz opened presents and he and Zane played together as unbenonst to the younger kids Miss Princeton was growing more and more pale and coughing slightly. They saw Young Chazz give his mother a homemade potpourri and saw her smile gently, and then when it grew dark Chazz was tucked in and Chazz's mother went upstairs to her own room.

Chazz's mother wouldn't wake up that morning....the potpourri Chazz made had aggravated her already frail heart and breathing. she slipped away in her sleep.

Chazz gripped his hands into fists so hard that his fingers dug into his palms. he bit his lip in anger at the angel for showing him this.

the silver angel smiled sadly and touched his shoulder.

"let us go to a different past, a little further ahead."

They were now at a park. the snow was everywhere and Chazz was sitting on a bench with a much older Zane.

"....I know about you and Syrus"

Zane looked indifferent but shifted his position.

"your brother....your own brother, what? I wasn't good enough. you had to turn to incest because I was such a bad boyfriend?"

zane frowned and furrowed his brows.

"I'm sorry Chazz, but I'm done lying. I thought you would understand, and I'm trying to let you go easily without you being too hurt..."

"hurt?! HURT?!! ITS ALMOST CHRISTMAS YOU JACKASS! WHAT ABOUT THE PLANS WE HAD?! WHAT ABOUT US!?"

Zane stood up and pulled his scarf closer.

"there never really was an us. I'm sorry."

Zane walked away.

"Don't you walk away....don't you DARE walk away. I'm Chazz fucking Princeton! NOBODY walks out on a Princeton!"

Zane looked back at him with pity in his eyes.

"It might've been different....but you've changed too much Chazz....Merry Christmas"

Chazz stared at him walking away, scowling with tears falling freely.

"I NEVER changed, YOU changed!"

Chazz then fell to the ground with his fists pounding the snowy ground.

They were back in Chazz's office with Chazz's lip quivering as he fought back tears.

"leave me girl."

Elanora frowned and held her beret in front of her, sympathy and kindness shown in her eyes.

"I am sorry, but I can only show what has been done, what must be seen, I cannot change no matter how much you want to."

"I said. LEAVE me girl."

With that the silver angel sighed and vanished, leaving Chazz sitting in his big chair crying into his hands.

#

Chazz awoke again to the pokings of another girl.

This time the girl was taller and older looking. she had wavy raven hair with red streaks. she wore a black hooded sweater with the hood up, a black wing pendant that swung low below her collar, fadded grey jeans, black shoes, fingerless black gloves and a red tank top with a silver cross earring on one side. her tanned skin made her brilliant blue eyes stand out even more. on her back were black feather wings that were much bigger then the last girls.

She had one hand in her pocket and she stopped poking and smirked as she saw he was awake.

"good, now c'mon."

she tugged at him and teleported him outside Zane and Syrus's mansion and from the daylight and surroundings supposed it was christmas morning.

"um.....aren't you supposed to wait and tell me a load of crap before you show me the Christmas present?"

the girl smirked and flapped her wings.

"I though' you were smart enough ta already know wha' was going ta happen. Oh by the way, I'm the ghost of Christmas present, yada yada yada. not gonna talk all lethargic an' mystic like El-chan did. You may call me Cassandra or just Cassie"

Chazz already liked this girl better then the last. way too cheerful and cutesy for him. he winced as he got bopped on the head.

"what was _that_ for?!"

Cassandra spat to the side, "don't think bad thoughts 'bout El-chan. Or at least not within mah range of hearin'"

_great so the bitch can hear my thoughts_

Another bop on the head.

"don't think bad thoughts 'bout me either dumbass. now lets take a look at what the others are doin' for fun other then bein' shut in a office."

The walked inside the mansion to see lots of decorations, and lots of people gathered in a living room with a big tree in the corner and a fireplace.

Zane was wearing a White shirt with white pants and white shoes and a green and red scarf around his neck. he was smiling warmly at Syrus who was decked out in nothing but greens, reds, and a santa clause hat. Jaden looked identical and was drinking Egg nog with Bastion who was laughing while Atticus chatted up Jesse and Aster. Jim was playing with Shirly and talking to Hassleberry.

"well don't THEY look like their havin' fun" Cassandra sneered at Chazz.

Jaden gulped down some egg nog and said in a loud voice, "LETS PLAY SOME GAMES!!!!"

Zane groaned but Syrus laughed.

"ok bro, what kind of game should we play?"

Jaden's face was flushed and he laughed stupidly

"a guessing game of course!"

"alright how do we play?"

"simple! I act and speak a certain way and you guess who I am!"

everyone laughed and agreed to play along.

Jaden stood up and stiffened his posture and forced his face into a tight frown and narrowed his eyes, letting his arms hang at his side.

"my god, this is all pointless. Christmas is nothing but a holiday marketing opportunity after all."

Syrus frowned and scratched his head.

"I'm always brooding and depressing, bordering Emo."

Atticus frowned as he scrunched his eyes tight in thought.

"I said that I made peace with everyone and made friends with you all but really I haven't changed my attitude. just my actions which even then I don't like to show off cuz showing emotions are for weaklings!"

Bastion chuckled under his breath as he closed his eyes.

"Stick in the mud who argues and bitches about every single thing because I am a stubborn ass who is better then all of you combined!"

Zane smirked, "that's easy. It's Chazz"

"CORRECT SIR!!"

Jaden and everyone laughed and Chazz growled and walked out of the house.

Cassandra laughed with everyone else before following suite.

"awww we can't stay for the other games? and that one kid looked like he was getting drunk offa EGGNOG!"

Cassandra laughed loudly and threw her head back, black feathers fluttered to the ground as her body shook.

"so what? I don't care what they think of me, never did, never will. Just take me home so I can face the last one who dresses like death and tries to convert me ok?"

Cassandra glared at him and blew her hair out of her face, but after tilting her head she gave him a smirk and a chuckle that made him shiver.

"sure thing Shug. But I should warn ya, this guy ain't like the one you human's keep seeing in those sappy-happy Christmas specials. he means buisness."

Chazz rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I don't really care, just send me back"

Cassandra sighed dramatically and gave him a kind smile and a wink.

"Just when I was startin' ta like ya too....take care of yerself kid. Ya only get one shot so don't waste it."

When Cazz was back in front of his office and could honeslty say that nobody was around he rubbed his eyes and held back a choking sob.

_I knew what they all thought of me behind my back. I shouldn't be upset. This just proves that I should just be alone....I don't need friends._

Chazz fell back asleep at his desk after trying to distract himself with more work.

#

This time chazz awoke to a strong cold feeling crawl up his spine.

He jolted up from his chair and looked around the room to see a tall figure cloaked in black.

He was wrapped in the black cloak with the hood up and he seemed to glide as he came towards Chazz. the only thing visible under his hood was a pale human looking chin, a few studs in the bottom lip and a chain coming from above that connected to one of his lip piercings, possibly from a chain earring. a few strands of green hair poked out of the hood. behind him were a pair of wings, but one side was white and feathered and the other was black and skeletal.

"....she was right, you certainly don't look like Death"

The figure shrugged as he folded the wings behind him.

"I am Kalutika, but I perfer Kal if you please"

"so..you gonna show me my death and shit that will make me change my ways?"

Again the figure shrugged and took out a laptop from nothingness.

Chazz leaned forward to look at the screen as it flickered to life.

"I know you Chazz Princeton, and because I know you, I know that kind words will not melt your heart. That heartwarming moments will not shatter your cold shell. and that friends and family will not soothe the anger and sadness that you are drowning in."

Chazz looked up and sneered at the figure.

"so you gonna tell me to have a good cry or something?"

The figure continued as if he did not hear Chazz's remark.

"I know you. So I know that you will understand this simple truth. If you do not change your ways, this is the future that will come to pass"

The screen flickered to life and showed duelists on bikes and driving around courses.

"what the...what the hell is this?!"

Chazz's eyes widened as he stared at the screen trying to understand.

A young man with black and gold hair showed on the screen as he dueled on the bike.

"Time to kick this into Overdrive!"

"wait? WHAT?! is that supposed to be the new catchphrase?! IT SO STUPID!!"

He watched them drive around in a huge stadium dueling and gasped

"are they..ARE THEY ON MOTORBIKES DUELING?! WHAT THE HELL?!!!"

The figure stood motionless waiting for Chazz to freak out some more, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"THIS ISN'T DUELING!! THIS IS JUST MAKING SURE THERE ARE LOTS OF MERCHANDIASE TO SELL!! ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'LL CHANGE I'LL CHANGE JUST PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD TELL ME THAT THAT MARKETING SCHEME WON'T COME TRUE!!"

The figure closed the laptop and chuckled deeply.

"no comment, but It should become a brighter future now that it's main benufaturer has had a change of heart."

"WHAT?!!?!?!"

the figure snorts and touches his forehead with a glowing finger

"oh please, like I would let you remember that last bit. Just remember well young Chazz. Neglect not the ones most Beloved by thine self and the next morn shall be a bright one indeed."

"what? Are you a hallmark card now?"

"....fare thee well young one"

#

Chazz awoke and looked at his calender on the computer.

"Christmas morning....ok time to go to the Christmas party, buy loads of gifts, get some presents and food and clothing to that shelter, and make a new start! I swear that I will not let that future come to pass! Thank you spirit thank you!"

as Chazz ran out the door a lone figure stood outside the office and smiled holding three cards as he saw Chazz run past.

"think he got the message guys?"

Elanora, Cassandra, Genji floated next to the figure. Translucent.

Elanora giggled in her hands and nodded while Cassandra tussled her hair and smirked.

"It took a good scaring but It worked master Jaden"

Jaden smiled more broadly from underneath his santa cap and held the looked at the cards.

[The Tiny Angel of Light] with a Picture of Elanora holing her hands in prayer with her eyes closed with a tiny smile

[The Shining Black Angel] with a picture of Cassandra with her body crouched down, her arms spread out on the ground with her wings upright as if ready to pounce.

[The Wandering Angel] with a picture of Genji standing still with his wings outstreatched and his hood down to show spiky green hair and several peiercings, his eyes blindfolded by a white ribbon tied behind

"good work guys, merry christmas."

**#**

**DA-crappy ending I know, sorry I was having trouble with the ending. and no I do not really think that of yugioh 5D's, it's just an ongoing joke between me and a few friends and I couldn't resist. and Yea Chazz's a little angsty but that's how I like him so BLEH!**

**The names of the cards are more significant if I typed it in Japanese but because I was using the English names I couldn't do that, that and I was nervous that I would write it wrong, so I shall post it here for those you care.**

**Elanora= Hikari (meaning Light)**

**Card= Tenshi no Chibii Hikari (probably got it wrong so if I did please tell me)**

**Cassandra= Hikaru (meaning Shining one or to shine)**

**Card= Tenshi no Hikaru no Yami (again think i got it wrong)**

**Kalutika= Setsuna (meaning Wandering or to Wander)**

**Card= Tenshi no Setsuna**

**DA-well have a happy Hanukkah, merry Christmas, happy Kwanzaa, etc etc, happy holidays everyone!**


End file.
